Electromagnetic waveforms are emitted as signals in a variety of communication applications. In these applications, the emitted signals reach intended recipients, who collect and process the signals. While these signals convey useful information to the intended recipients, the emissions may also be detectable by other receivers in the paths of the emissions. Such detections can lead to unintended uses of the signals. Accordingly, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with such emissions.